Visual content for display, such as content for graphical user interfaces and video games, may be generated by a graphics processing unit (GPU). A GPU may convert two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) graphical objects into a 2D pixel representation that may be displayed on a display device. Converting information about 3D objects into a 2D pixel representation that can be displayed is known as pixel rendering, and may require considerable memory and processing power.